Final Fantasy: Tales of the Crystals Book 2
by IcySapphire
Summary: Mallory Foxheart and her friends continue their quest to unite the eight Crystals by setting out for the elven lands in search of the Earth Crystal. But they will find more than just the Crystal on this journey...
1. Return to Cornelia

Final Fantasy: Tales of the Crystals (Book 2: The Crystal in the Cave)

**When the first part of our story ended...**

_"We did it!" Lina cried as Vince ran to hug her, now freed from his curse._

"I thank you for covering for me, Lady Foxheart." Vince replied. "You're continuing to improve each day...and maybe one day; you will meet the Dragon King Bahamut to grow even stronger."

Mallory was about to return Vince's compliment when she saw a door form on the right wall. "I appriciate the thought, but let's go see what's behind that door!" After being healed by Lina, she lead the way to the door, which opened into a large open room similar to a shrine, but the only thing present in the room was a white altar, where a large purple crystal sat.

"I can't believe it...the Lost Crystal of Darkness!" Darien gasped in awe.

"I never dreamed I would see one of the Lost Crystals..." Vince agreed.

"It is only one of four, and essential to our quest." Lina reminded them. She beckoned Mallory to approach, eager to hear the Anima.

Mallory approached the Crystal and opened one of the star pendant's points. "Crystal of Darkness, lend me your light." At this, a small ball of light flew from the Crystal and settled inside the opened point with a giggle.

"Was that an Anima?" Darien was confused.

It was, Master Ranger. Ragnarok replied. You shall hear a piece of the Crystal Song shortly as it takes you outside.

Mallory turned back to look at the Crystal. She had come all this way, yet her journey was just beginning. As she joined her friends and felt the warm glow of the Crystal's light transporting them to the world outside, she swore she could hear a still quiet voice singing Take a melody...

Episode 22: Return to Cornelia

The warm sun was the first thing Mallory felt when she and her friends materialized outside the New Moon Grotto. After tromping through a dark cave for what seemed like an eternity, it was quite refreshing.

"Well, now that we have the first Crystal, where do you propose we look for the second one?" Vince suggested as he rounded up the party's menagerie.

"Before that, though, shouldn't we return to Cornelia and inform their Majesties of what we found?" Lina interjected.

"Oh, I nearly forgot about that..." Darien blushed when he remembered the party's promise to the King and the Queen--discover the source of the singing in the New Moon Grotto. Mallory groaned at the prospect of having to walk all the way back there--but then she remembered her own teleport spell. If it worked on items, it would probably work on humans. However, trying to teleport four people at the same time would still leave her very tired when they arrived.

Then, an idea hit her: Why not see if Ragnarok had a similar power?

"Ragnarok? Do you know how to teleport things?" she asked the dull silver sword that was tucked away in a grey scabbard that lay inside Lina's bag.

_An actual teleport spell, I do not know; but I can create teleportation points in between two locations._ Ragnarok replied. With that, Mallory watched in awe as a column of yellow light materialized before the party. _There...this one will take us back to Cornelia._

"Come on!" Darien led the way inside, and the party and their menagerie disappeared in a flash of light.

_A few minutes later..._

When Mallory stepped out of the column of light again, she found herself again looking at the gates of Cornelia Castle. They had not been away all that long, so it still looked just as she had seen it the last time.

_A word of caution on my teleport points..._ Ragnarok warned. _My strength is tied to Lina's strength--so if she is tired, my teleport points may drop you in a puzzle room before taking you to your destination. Or if she is in true peril, I may not be able to make a teleport point at all._

"Understood." Mallory replied.

_I will change the other end of the one we've used to a new location once we receive new orders._ Ragnarok assured the party.

"Very well, I will inform Their Majesties of our return." Vince began. "The rest of you, wait out here until I return." With that, he walked off inside the castle.

_Keep Lina strong at all times--got it!_ Mallory reminded herself as she studied the Anima Pendant that hung around her neck in place of her old butterfly one, which was now nestled in one of her bag's pockets. One of the star's eight points now glowed a soothing purple. _I bet that when we have the Animas of all eight Crystals, this will be so beautiful to see!_ she thought as she touched the glowing point, which sang _Take a melody..._ to her. She already knew that the next part of the tune was "Simple as can be", but she wondered if it was not the Earth Crystal; but another Crystal that sang that piece of the song? Only Her Grace knew for sure.

She was startled out of her daydream by the familiar thuds of Vince's boots. "Well? Do Their Majesties wish to see us?" she asked.

"Kweh?" the Chicobo agreed as it tried to steal some of the meat the wolf pup was nibbling on.

"You speak true...furthermore, the King has some new information for us." Vince replied. "Come." Mallory motioned for Darien and Lina to follow, and hurried to keep up with Vince as he strolled inside the castle again.

_In the throne room..._

"Your Majesties...we have returned from the New Moon Grotto with astounding news." Vince began as he and the party knelt before the two golden thrones. "The singing the royal wizards have heard was indeed one of the Lost Crystals." Shocked gasps came from the crowd, but Vince continued over the whisperings of the court. "Furthermore Her Grace has appeared to us and commanded we fulfill the Prophecy of the Rainbow Blade." Even more uneasy whispering from the lords and ladies of the court filled the air at this.

The Queen raised a hand, quieting the whispering. "Where exactly did Her Grace appear to you, Vince?"

"At Her shrine in Jodra, where Lady Foxheart fledged to become a full Red Mage." Vince replied.

"A vision from Her Grace at one of Her shrines is almost always true." the King began. "So I trust that what you say is also true. Knowing this, you might be able to learn where the Earth Crystal lies if you travel to the country of the Elves to the south."

"I have heard much of the elven lands, Your Majesty." Darien added. "Would Elfheim be a good place to begin looking?"

"Elfheim is one of the largest cities in the Elven country, and we have good relations with their leaders...so they may know where the Crystal lies." the King replied.

"However, there have been reports of strong monsters in that region, so you all are welcome to take what you need from the armory and the storerooms. the Queen cautioned as she wrote out two summon notices for Mallory and Darien.

_Elfheim...all I've heard of that place is how skilled their minstrels are, and their tales of an elf named the Hero of Time...but could a Crystal really be there?_ Mallory thought. However, it was not unusual to have a mystical artifact or hero appear in the elf lands...was it possible that she was about to have one of those elven tales come to life?

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Elven Tales

_The Queen raised a hand, quieting the whispering. "Where exactly did Her Grace appear to you, Vince?"_

"At Her shrine in Jodra, where Lady Foxheart fledged to become a full Red Mage." Vince replied.

"A vision from Her Grace at one of Her shrines is almost always true." the King began. "So I trust that what you say is also true. Knowing this, you might be able to learn where the Earth Crystal lies if you travel to the country of the Elves to the south."

"I have heard much of the elven lands, Your Majesty." Darien added. "Would Elfheim be a good place to begin looking?"

"Elfheim is one of the largest cities in the Elven country, and we have good relations with their leaders...so they may know where the Crystal lies." the King replied.

"However, there have been reports of strong monsters in that region, so you all are welcome to take what you need from the armory and the storerooms. the Queen cautioned as she wrote out two summon notices for Mallory and Darien.

Elfheim...all I've heard of that place is how skilled their minstrels are, and their tales of an elf named the Hero of Time...but could a Crystal really be there? Mallory thought. However, it was not unusual to have a mystical artifact or hero appear in the elf lands...was it possible that she was about to have one of those elven tales come to life?

Episode 23: Elven Tales

As the party departed the throne room, Mallory was still thinking about their impending journey to the elven lands. What more was there, besides the minstrels and their stories of the Hero of Time and others like him? Had her companions heard any of those stories?

She decided to start by asking Darien. "What have you heard of the elven lands, besides the stories?"

"Well..." Darien thought for a moment as the party entered the armory. "The closest way to get there is taking a ship from Pravoka...we could also drop off what creatures we do not need at the lodge for the rangers to look after."

"You're from Pravoka, right?" Lina asked as she dug through the variety of staffs scattered throughout the room. "Maybe you can see your family becore you leave--let them know you've fledged into a full Red Mage."

Mallory smiled at the thought of coming home--she would return to visit her family when she could during her training, but the closer the day she would leave on her Red Journey came, the less frequent the visits got, so she would send letters when she could not come in person. How proud her mother and father would be when they saw that the yellow feather had turned to white--and how worried they would be when they learned their little girl was on a quest to save the world.

She motioned to the scribe taking inventory of the blades in the back left corner. "May I take a sheet of paper?" The royal scribe smiled and offered a sheet to Mallory, who fumbled for the enchanted quill pen she used to write letters, and the occasional story or melody.

The magical quill obediently floated over to the paper and hovered at the top margin, waiting for what its master would say. "Dear Mother and Father...Greetings from Cornelia, where my Red Journey has gained a much larger scope--the task of uniting the eight Crystals. It is daunting, yes; but I rely on my faith in Her Grace and my three companions to guide me and see me through. We have been ordered by His Majesty to cross to the elven lands, but before I depart, I was wondering if I could stop by and say hello--and show you that I have fledged into a full Red Mage..."

"I trust you will speak well of me in your letter?" Vince smiled playfully as he accepted a red cloak from an attendant.

"I'm getting to you, okay?" Mallory assured Vince before addressing the quill, who resumed writing. "As for my companions; I have befriended one of the rangers, met a Knight of Cornelia and his white mage attendant. All three I have learned so much from, and I look foward to letting you meet them. Your daughter, Mallory." Her letter complete, the quill returned to its pocket and the paper rose up before her, allowing her to see what she had written. After checking over for revisions, spelling and grammar, she laid a hand on the paper and commanded "Letter, fly for home." With that, the paper disappeared in a flash of light.

"Are we all ready to go?" Lina asked. The others nodded. She glanced out at the slowly darkening sky, then told Ragnarok "Change the destination of the warp point outside to Pravoka."

_Consider it done._ Ragnarok replied as he party departed.

_That night, in Pravoka..._

"It feels so good to be home..." Mallory sighed as she nostalgically glanced around the town square. Since the sun was setting, dropping in on her family would be rude.

"For now, we can spend the night in the inn, then meet your family before catching a ship for Elfheim." Darien suggested. Vince and Lina nodded in agreement, then followed Darien over towards the temple, where the Starlit Night stood overlooking the market and the entertainment districts.

After leaving their menagerie in the care of the stablehands, Mallory led her friends over towards a table by the window. Unlike their last visit, they were the only guests present, so having a session was not feasible.

Lina was first to speak. "From what I hear of the elven lands, they tell the best stories, particularly the Hero of Time cycle..."

"The creatures there are tougher than what we've faced before." Darien cautioned. "But if we can find a smithy that sells the near-legendary blades and armor the elves are known for crafting, we will be safe."

"What kinds of creatures?" Vince was interested.

"Mostly ogres, but big cats and other large wildlife are not unheard of." Darien replied. "Snakes are quite common there too."

"Didn't a dark elf put their prince into a deep sleep once?" Lina interjected.

"According to one version of the tale of the Light Warriors, that did occur." Mallory replied. "It took a special potion from Matoya to wake him, but only after Matoya's Crystal Eye was retrieved."

"Lately, the elves have been concerned that same dark elf could cause trouble again." Darien concluded. "So we should ask one of the elders when we arrive what has gone on concerning him...I believe his name was Astos."

"You have heard true." Lina agreed. "During my training in Gaia, I heard all kinds of unsavory tales about Astos and how he was cursed to be reborn, then die again at the hands of new Light Warriors." She shuddered at the memory of one such story.

Vince noticed Lina's uneasiness. "Since it appears our plans have been made, and we are all refreshed on local lore, I suppose I might volunteer to tell one tale the royal minstrels tell..."

"Really?" Mallory was excited. "I've always wanted to hear a royal tale!"

"Try to keep it short, please?" Lina begged--Vince could get fairly long-winded in telling a story, and it usually took repeated reminders to hurry along in a futile attempt to be brief.

Vince just ignored Lina and began his story. "Long ago, in a land called Telius, the land of Begnion invaded the land of Daein. Since Daein was still fresh from a war with the northern land of Crimea, they fell quickly to Begnion's hand. Before long, the Begnion soldiers were regularly commiting terrible misdeeds against the Daein people--deeds so terrible they made the deeds of Rinlon the Black look like child's play. Yet the people of Daein clung to the hope that a girl known as the Silver Haired Maiden would come and help them to drive away their oppressors..."

_Several hours later..._

"...and after a decisive battle, Daein was freed from its oppression. The Silver Haired Madien continued to assist the new king, who reigned for a very long time." Vince finally concluded his six and a half hour long epic.

"Great story..." Mallory sleepily replied. "I'm ready for bed..." Darien was asleep in his chair as well, using a cloth coaster as a pillow.

"So much for trying to be brief." Lina sleepily joked. Vince just blushed, embarrassed that he had put his companions to sleep...

_To Be Continued..._


	3. The Comforts of Home

**Last time, on our previous tale...**

_Vince noticed Lina's uneasiness. "Since it appears our plans have been made, and we are all refreshed on local lore, I suppose I might volunteer to tell one tale the royal minstrels tell..."_

"Really?" Mallory was excited. "I've always wanted to hear a royal tale!"

"Try to keep it short, please?" Lina begged--Vince could get fairly long-winded in telling a story, and it usually took repeated reminders to hurry along in a futile attempt to be brief.

Vince just ignored Lina and began his story. "Long ago, in a land called Telius, the land of Begnion invaded the land of Daein. Since Daein was still fresh from a war with the northern land of Crimea, they fell quickly to Begnion's hand. Before long, the Begnion soldiers were regularly commiting terrible misdeeds against the Daein people--deeds so terrible they made the deeds of Rinlon the Black look like child's play. Yet the people of Daein clung to the hope that a girl known as the Silver Haired Maiden would come and help them to drive away their oppressors..."

Several hours later...

"...and after a decisive battle, Daein was freed from its oppression. The Silver Haired Madien continued to assist the new king, who reigned for a very long time." Vince finally concluded his six and a half hour long epic.

"Great story..." Mallory sleepily replied. "I'm ready for bed..." Darien was asleep in his chair as well, using a cloth coaster as a pillow.

"So much for trying to be brief." Lina sleepily joked. Vince just blushed, embarrassed that he had put his companions to sleep...

Episode 24: The Comforts of Home

"Here we are..." Mallory smiled as she led her companions to a stone house nestled in the harbor district. "This is my home." With that, she gingerly knocked on the door, anticipating the joyful reunion that was soon to come.

"Coming!" a female voice called from within. The door opened, revealing Mrs. Foxheart on the stoop. She had not changed much in the thirteen years that had passed since Mallory had left home--she still had the same black hair she had on that night years ago when she told her young daughter of the Rainbow Blade. However, there were some small wisps of gray among the night black tresses that testified to her age.

"Hi, Mom!" Mallory smiled as she embraced her mother for the first time in a long time. "I trust you got my letter?"

"I did, dear--it arrived yesterday afternoon." Mrs. Foxheart replied as she led the party inside the house. "Your father and I spent the rest of the day preparing for your arrival." She then called into the den "Dear, Mallory's here with her friends!"

"Coming, sweetie!" a male voice replied. An auburn haired man clad in the simple dull green tunic, leggings and boots of a merchant appeared in the entryway to the den. He smiled when he noticed the white feather inside his daughter's hat. "My little girl...you've fledged to become a Red Mage!."

"And I'm glad you're not sailing now, Dad--I have many tales to tell of my adventures." Mallory smiled as she gave her father a hug.

"You'd do well defending the ships from monsters--but judging from your letter, you've got other things to do." Mr. Foxheart replied as he settled in a chair overlooking the harbor.

"First, these are my friends..." Mallory began. "Darien Sterling, of the ranger corps..."

"Pleased to meet both of you." Darien smiled as he shook Mr. Foxheart's hand.  
"Sir Vince Corrigan of the Knights of Cornelia; and his attendant, Lady Lina Starwill the White of Gaia." Mallory continued. Vince gave a reassuring nod before sitting down in the chair next to her. Lina decided to sit on the floor by the fireplace.

"A pleasure to meet you both." Vince replied.

"How do you do?" Lina agreed.

"It's good to meet all of you, and we welcome you to our humble home." Mr. Foxheart began.

Mallory took that opportunity to speak again. "I suppose I should elaborate on how I met my companions...Darien rescued me from some pirates the day I left on my Red Journey..."

"I returned because of rumors of pirate attacks..." Mr. Foxheart interjected. "We were to sail for the west country in a few days, but His Majesty has declared the seas too dangerous to sail now."

"I see..." Mallory replied before continuing "Then, we rescued Vince from being attacked by a dragon..."

"You defeated a dragon all by yourself?" Mrs. Foxheart was impressed.

"Not quite by myself; Darien helped me after he tended to Sir Vince's wounds." Mallory explained. "But, Sir Vince still had the strength to help the both of us." She adjusted the feather in her hat, then continued. "Then, after spending the night in the village he serves, we went with Sir Vince to Cornelia, where we met Their Majesties."

"You remembered everything I told you about meeting royalty?" Mr. Foxheart interjected. Mallory nodded. "Good girl."

"We learned that the princess Elia had been taken away to the Chaos Shrine, and had broken down the bridge leading to Matoya's Cave to avoid pursuit." Darien added.

"Yet we pursued anyway by going around what was broken, and after run-ins with wolves and undead, we caught up to Garland deep in the Shrine." Vince picked up the story from where Darien had finished. "There, we staged a fierce battle, and won handily!"

"When we returned, His Majesty told us about some odd singing the royal wizards had heard in the New Moon Grotto; the cave near Jodra." Lina continued. "We first went to see Matoya for advice, and she told us much about our adventure."

"She gave me this pendant as a gift." Mallory paused to show her parents the Anima Pendant.

"Wow...it's been a long time since I've seen her give away one of those." Mrs. Foxheart was impressed.

"Not since the time of the old Light Warriors." Mr. Foxheart agreed.

"Furthermore, I've received one piece of confirmation that Dad's prediction of the Crystal Song is right..." With that, Mallory touched the point of the Pendant that held the Anima of Darkness, making it sing _Take a melody..._

Mr. Foxheart's eyes widened. "That's really a piece of the song?"

"It could be, dear." Mrs. Foxheart assured her husband. "But I think we'll know for sure once our little girl finds the other three Lost Crystals."

"Anyway, after visiting Matoya, we trekked to Jodra, where I fledged and my friends did their duties." Mallory continued. Before we left, Ladora appeared to us and confirmed what Matoya told us before--and then some."

"We then left for the Grotto itself...while exploring, Lina found a sword corrupted by darkness. Once she purified it, we found it was the legendary Ragnarok, the dark blade that serves the light." Darien continued.

"I pray you grow strong enough to wield it, my daughter." Tears of pride were welling up in Mr. Foxheart's eyes.

"After braving the grotto's many traps, we slew a lich to free the Crystal of Darkness." Mallory concluded. "Now, we've been asked to go to the elven lands...and here we are."

"Sounds like you've been through a lot." Mrs. Foxheart smiled, impressed by her daughter's exploits.

"Know that both of us are praying you will succeed on your adventure." Mr. Foxheart added. "No, all of Pravoka asks Her Grace to guide you and protect you and your friends!"

Mallory just laughed at her father's show of support. "Thanks for the assurance, Dad--I'll need all the prayers I can get!" Everyone laughed at this.

"At any rate, I've made places for your friends to sleep, and your room is always available if you need to come home and rest." Mrs. Foxheart began. The rest of the party trooped off to the guest rooms to get comfortable, while Mallory trooped upstairs to her bedroom. She smiled when she recognized the familiar red, navy, and green plaid pattern of her bedsheets--she had missed them so much while she was away. The familiar wooden vanity standing in the left corner by the entryway brought back memories too--memories of helping her father build it.

She decided to push away the worries of her upcoming journey to the elven lands and change for bed--it felt great to be sleeping in her own bed again, if only for one night.

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Sailing Away

**Last time, on our previous tale...**

_"After braving the grotto's many traps, we slew a lich to free the Crystal of Darkness." Mallory concluded. "Now, we've been asked to go to the elven lands...and here we are."_

"Sounds like you've been through a lot." Mrs. Foxheart smiled, impressed by her daughter's exploits.

"Know that both of us are praying you will succeed on your adventure." Mr. Foxheart added. "No, all of Pravoka asks Her Grace to guide you and protect you and your friends!"

Mallory just laughed at her father's show of support. "Thanks for the assurance, Dad--I'll need all the prayers I can get!" Everyone laughed at this.

"At any rate, I've made places for your friends to sleep, and your room is always available if you need to come home and rest." Mrs. Foxheart began. The rest of the party trooped off to the guest rooms to get comfortable, while Mallory trooped upstairs to her bedroom. She smiled when she recognized the familiar red, navy, and green plaid pattern of her bedsheets--she had missed them so much while she was away. The familiar wooden vanity standing in the left corner by the entryway brought back memories too--memories of helping her father build it.

She decided to push away the worries of her upcoming journey to the elven lands and change for bed--it felt great to be sleeping in her own bed again, if only for one night.

Episode 25: Sailing Away

After bidding her family goodbye the next morning, Mallory led the way down to the docks, where she could see several ships preparing to sail. While her father had said that trade ships were told to stay off the waters, the King's decree didn't apply for ships traveling for pleasure or on business. Her quest definitely counted as business in her mind--and every second mattered.

Her thoughts were suddenly interuppted by Vince complaining "Can't we just leave the beasts we've acquired here while we are in the elven lands? I'm getting quite annoyed by a wolf cub and a Chicobo running circles around me." Lina giggling over the pup and the Chicobo weaving around Vince's legs punctuated the complaint.

"Come to think of it..." Darien mused. "We could leave them at the ranger's lodge--I'm sure Master Aravan and the other rangers wouldn't mind looking after them." With that, he motioned for the others to follow him as he sprinted through some grassy underbrush nearby the dock, which opened into a forested glade overlooking the sea. A spacious cabin-like complex stood at the end of a dusty path marked by the hastily made trail markers of apprentice rangers.

"So this is the lodge of the Pravoka Rangers..." Mallory gasped.

"It appears small from outside, but once you enter, it's actually larger--several cabins linked together into a large complex." Darien explained, just as a lookout appeared on the watchtower. Darien just flashed his deer charm, making the morning sun sparkle off of the slightly dulled silver figure of a deer jumping. The lookout just nodded, and went to tell those in charge of the gate house that ranger had arrived. Seconds later, the cabin's large door gently opened with a soft creak.

"Kweh?" The Chicobo seemed interested in all the humans around it as the party followed Darien inside. Some rangers were gathered around a table, discussing a map. Others rested on cots, snoozing or staring up at the ceiling, daydreaming. Over in another room, a male voice was addressing someone, but Mallory couldn't make out what was being said over the chatter of other conversations and the rangers' comings and goings.

"Just be patient." Mallory cooed to the small yellow bird as Darien led the party into the assembly hall, where a teal haired young man around Darien's age was addressing some new apprentices.

"...Once you have proven youself as a ranger, you will receive a ranger's charm befitting your strongest skill." the man continued, gesturing to a number of silver charms of different animals that hung from the podium, including a deer like Darien's. "For example, the charm of the deer is given to those with swift feet, be they rushing to battle or scouting ahead. The charm of the hawk is given to those skilled with a bow, with the promise that every arrow will fly true..."

"So that's why Darien has a deer charm..." Mallory whispered. She thought back to the day she met Darien--he had a walk that looked very much like running, so if he did have to run, it would be much too fast for her, Vince, and Lina to keep up.

The call of "Dismissed!" jolted her fom her thoughts. As the various boys and girls filed out of the room, the teal haired man turned to address Darien. "Welcome back, Master Sterling--I was worried when you didn't return from your daily patrol."

"My apologies, Master Aravan." Darien began. "Before I could return to the base that day, I found a red mage in danger at the docks." He gestured to Mallory, who shyly waved hello. "At the time, she was departing on her Red Journey, and in an attempt to fight some pirates, got cornered."

"I see..." Aravan beckoned Darien to continue.

"After driving the pirates away, I then offered to guide her on her journey to Jodra." Darien continued. "Along the way, my other comrades joined us--Sir Vince Corrigan of Cornelia, and his attendant, Lady Lina Starwill the White of Gaia." Vince and Lina waved hello. "When we arrived in Jodra, Her Grace appeared to all of us, saying that she had called us to fulfill the Prophecy of the Rainbow Blade."

"Is that so?" Aravan was impressed. "Then allow us to help by boardng whatever animals you do not need."

"I thank you for the help." Darien replied as he turned the mare and the pup over to some stablehands. "We're departing for the elven lands soon, and hope to tame some of the beasts there."

"If you do, it would greatly help our research of the elven lands." Aravan replied as he hugged Darien one last time. "May the holy princess light your way with the Crystal's light." With that, the party departed the lodge and came to the docks, where a ship decorated in red and deep yellow was pulling into the harbor.

"That would be our ship." Vince smiled--one of the rare times Mallory had seen him smile. "All ships going to the elven lands are colored like you see there". He motioned for the party to come aboard as a sailor called "Going to Elfheim, come aboard!"

"Elfheim is the captial of the elf kingdom." Darien explained as a sailor led the party to their cabins.

"Remember, Leviathan will not appear unless he is angered." Lina added, calming a jittery Vince.

"What's he worried over now?" Mallory was concerned.

"Haven't you heard the story of the Paladin?" Vince asked. "The story goes that while on the way to their next destination, Leviathan appeared from nowhere and took his friends away!"

Mallory sighed. "That's only a story, Vince." Everyone else, including some sailors, laughed in agreement as Vince's face flushed with embarrassment.

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Heroes of Time

**Last time, on our previous tale...**

_"If you do, it would greatly help our research of the elven lands." Aravan replied as he hugged Darien one last time. "May the holy princess light your way with the Crystal's light." With that, the party departed the lodge and came to the docks, where a ship decorated in red and deep yellow was pulling into the harbor._

"That would be our ship." Vince smiled--one of the rare times Mallory had seen him smile. "All ships going to the elven lands are colored like you see there". He motioned for the party to come aboard as a sailor called "Going to Elfheim, come aboard!"

"Elfheim is the captial of the elf kingdom." Darien explained as a sailor led the party to their cabins.

"Remember, Leviathan will not appear unless he is angered." Lina added, calming a jittery Vince.

"What's he worried over now?" Mallory was concerned.

"Haven't you heard the story of the Paladin?" Vince asked. "The story goes that while on the way to their next destination, Leviathan appeared from nowhere and took his friends away!"

Mallory sighed. "That's only a story, Vince." Everyone else, including some sailors, laughed in agreement as Vince's face flushed with embarrassment.

Episode 26: Heroes of Time

Despite Vince's fears, the voyage to Elfheim went without incident. After disembarking and a brief walk through a woodsy clearing, Mallory was a little disheartened to find simple, yet sturdy wood houses instead of the majestic buildings made of marble and decorated with jewels that minstrels always depicted the elven lands as having. There were a few elves about, mostly chatting among themselves or doing business in the marketplace.

"Not every elf lives in an ivory tower." Vince tried to comfort Mallory as the party entered the town.

_I know that, but Elfheim is one of the largest cities in the elven territories, so it would make sense for those marble buildings to be there._ Mallory thought. One item in the stories was present, though: statues commemorating the deeds of the Hero of Time. Whether a small trinket being sold in the market, or the giant one looking out over the town, the statues all looked the same: floppy hat over his somewhat messy hair, a tunic; usually described in the stories as being green, leggings, most likely white if he were a real figure, boots similar to hers on his feet, and gauntlets on his arms. The one she was looking at had him walking, shield and sword in tow. The design of the red bird on the shield piqued her: Was that the same falcon that served as Cornelia's sigil, or a different bird altogether? Even more intriguing was the triangle made of three smaller triangles under it: What did that symbol mean?

"You seem interested in the statue, miss." came a calm and quiet voice. Mallory gasped and whirled around to see a female elf coming to gather flowers. Once she saw that her unexpected guest meant no harm, she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Forgive my companion, my lady." Darien explained. "She was only surprised by your arrival."

The elf gave a calm, but bemused giggle as she knelt down in the grass, making her long blonde hair appear to shimmer in the midday sun. "My deepest apologies...I did not intend to frighten you."

"It's all right..." Mallory sheepishly giggled.

"The trees have foretold that some humans sent by His Majesty in Cornelia were coming to speak with our elder, Lord Relisiar...could you be the ones?" the elf asked.

"They have spoken true...we are the four His Majesty sent." Mallory replied.

The elf smiled as she gathered her flowers and got up from the grass, pausing to brush away some burs from her deep green tunic. "I am Ethne Leafsong, of the Wood Order. I welcome you to our lands."

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Ethne." Mallory replied. "I am Mallory Foxheart the Red, of Pravoka. These are my companions..." she began, gesturing to her fellow party members as she named them. "Darien Sterling, our guide...Sir Vince Corrigan of Cornelia and his attendant, Lina Starwill the White."

"It is good to meet you all." Ethne replied. "Come...Relisiar awaits." With that, she motioned for the party to follow her to a wooden house slightly larger then the others that had a few gems glittering off of it, including a design of a fairy over the entryway. Mallory just assumed that this was the lodge where the elder and his attendants called their home.

"You mentioned you were of the 'Wood Order'...what does that mean?" Lina asked as the party passed through the lodge's common room and down a hallway.

"We elves are connected to nature, and serve the Holy Princess Ladora by caring for the wonders it creates." Ethne explained. "As such, how we can serve nature is defined in different orders: the Wood Order creates things, be it a new town or a simple flower arrangement. The Flame Order guards our lands, ever ready to defend them from evil with the rage of a fire. The River Order teaches us all about our traditions and the world outside--as a river flows to the sea, knowing leads to understanding."

"So Elves of wood craft items, those of fire are soldiers, and those of water are sages?" Vince asked as the party came to a holding room just before the elder's chambers.

"You have some understanding, yes, but that is not all the Orders do." Ethne replied. "In addition to building and crafting, Wood elves are also skilled at trading what they have made, be they other elves or other races. Flame elves are also the type to go on adventures--the ones in stories that all races know."

"Was the Hero of Time of the Flame Order?" Darien was interested.

"Strangely enough, he was not...he was of the Wood Order." Ethne replied as she set the flowers she had picked earlier in a vase on a table. "Yet with courage as strong as his, many thought he was of the Flames." With that, she disappeared inside the elder's chamber.

Lina was still thinking about what Ethne had said about the three elven orders. "Wood, Flame, and River--could that correspond to the three stones the Hero gathered in one episode of the cycle?"

"How do they even correspond? I have heard the story many times, and do not know how you make that connection." Vince asked.

"The wood corresponds to the first stone, the emerald; the flames correspond to the second stone, the ruby; and the river corresponds to the third stone, the sapphire." Lita explained. Vince just nodded to show he understood.

"Forgive me for intruding on your discussion, but our lord is ready to speak with you." Ethne remarked as she returned to the room. Mallory got up from her chair and followed Lina inside, where she could see a elf, this one male, conferring with an attendant dressed in blue. The slight breeze from outside rippled his own hair, brown like Mallory's but dark enough that it could be confused for black. A pearl headpiece set with emeralds, rubies, and sapphires was perched on his head, complimenting his ornately designed robe.

After what seemed like hours, the male elf spoke. "Welcome, travelers. Please, sit down." At this, two attendants led the party over to a large table facing the male elf's large wicker chair.

"I present the human delegation from Cornelia, Relisiar." Ethne began before stepping aside to help some attendants.

"The trees have spoke of your calling to fulfill the Rainbow Prophecy, Mallory." Relisiar began.

"How...how do you know my name?" Mallory was shocked that the lord of Elfheim already knew her name--and most likely her comrades' names.

"The forest tells me of the outside world, including your names." Relisar explained. "It is an inherent power of the Wood Order to hear what the trees say, yet the other orders can learn to do it with some practice." Mallory nodded to affirm that she understood.

"We come seeking the Earth Crystal's power to add to Lady Foxheart's pendant." Vince explained. "and His Majesty told us to come to your realm for information as to its location."

Relisiar studied the Anima Pendant for a moment. "So one of the Lost Crystals has been found..." he smiled when he saw the one point inhabited by the Anima of Darkness. "We have heard rumors that the cursed one, Astos, has been reborn, and he too wishes to find the Crystal of Earth." The entire room gasped--if the Earth Crystal's melody was silenced, the Prophecy would not come true!

_To Be Continued..._


	6. The Crown of Light

**Last time, on our previous tale...**

_After what seemed like hours, the male elf spoke. "Welcome, travelers. Please, sit down." At this, two attendants led the party over to a large table facing the male elf's large wicker chair._

"I present the human delegation from Cornelia, Relisiar." Ethne began before stepping aside to help some attendants.

"The trees have spoke of your calling to fulfill the Rainbow Prophecy, Mallory." Relisiar began.

"How...how do you know my name?" Mallory was shocked that the lord of Elfheim already knew her name--and most likely her comrades' names.

"The forest tells me of the outside world, including your names." Relisiar explained. "It is an inherent power of the Wood Order to hear what the trees say, yet the other orders can learn to do it with some practice." Mallory nodded to affirm that she understood.

"We come seeking the Earth Crystal's power to add to Lady Foxheart's pendant." Vince explained. "and His Majesty told us to come to your realm for information as to its location."

Relisiar studied the Anima Pendant for a moment. "So one of the Lost Crystals has been found..." he smiled when he saw the one point inhabited by the Anima of Darkness. "We have heard rumors that the cursed one, Astos, has been reborn, and he too wishes to find the Crystal of Earth." The entire room gasped--if the Earth Crystal's melody was silenced, the Prophecy would not come true!

Episode 27: The Crown of Light

The elder's chamber was silent for a moment as all the elves and their human guests pondered what their leader had said--if Astos was indeed reborn, and the delegation of humans were really called by the Holy Princess, then that would mean their human guests were the newest generation of Light Warriors.

Finally, Vince's voice broke the silence. "Is there anything we can do to locate and stop Astos, my lord?"

"Well...I have sent spies through the realm in an attempt to find where he was reborn, and found that he returned to this world nearby the ruins of the Castle of Dawn--what humans call the Western Keep. Your knowledge of the tale of the Light Warriors already gives you an edge in what Astos wants and how to stop him." Relisiar replied.

Lina's eyes lit up. "That's right! In several versions of the tale, he stole the elven royal family's crown."

"You speak true, my friend." Relisiar paused to accept a drink before continuing "The elven royals cherish not only the crown the family wears, but also the crown that serves as our sigil--the Crown of Light."

"Legend has it that our first king wore it on the day of his coronation, and when he passed on, his spirit came to reside inside it, so that he could guard his people from the heavens." Ethne added.

"And in the wrong hands, is very dangerous?" Darien was piqued now.

"Yes...Ever since his first cycle of death and rebirth, Astos has yearned to put the crown on his own head; effectively plunging the world into darkness." At this, Relisiar got up from his chair for a moment to pull down a map of the elven lands.

From what Mallory could see of the map, the Western Keep was close by the border of the dwarf territories; but two caves nearby the city. What lay inside those caves? she wondered. One tale she had heard said that the Guardian of Earth, Titan, slept there; and would only awaken when a suitable sacrifice was offered.

The clack of the map rolling up snapped her back to reality--Relisiar was now returning to his wicker chair, ready to give them the next objective for their quest, it seemed. It appeared that he and Vince had talked the whole time she was admiring the map; when she was supposed to be paying attention.

She thought she saw the Chicobo trying to look inside the window when Relisiar spoke again. "Now then...if you'll come with me to my chamber, I will show you the route for your quest."

Mallory got up from her seat and followed her friends inside a small hallway in the back of the room, which opened into a staircase leading up into the second floor, After rounding a corner, the party cave to a large, spacious room overlooking the elven village and the forest beyond it. Unlike the High Mage's chamber, Relisiar's war room was neat and organized. Not a speck of dust was on the giant oak table, all the books were neatly arranged alphabetically by title, with each subject getting a shelf all to itself. The only papers outside of their proper place were the maps of the elven realms that Relisiar was retrieving from the box of maps leaning against the window.

"You may be seated." Relisiar began as he unrolled the first map of the realms onto the table. Mallory opted to sit by Darien on the right side of the table, in front of the part of the map marking the border with the dwarves. It was generally agreed that the Light Warriors of old had come through Mt. Duergar on their way to find the Crystal--but there was likely to be very few dwarves left--if at all--that remembered this.

Once everyone was settled, Relisar pointed out one of the centermost cities. "From Elfheim over here, make your way for the Western Keep--there you might find some clues as to the Crown's location. Once you bring it back to its rightful place in the keep, it will show you where the Crystal has been heard singing."

"Where do you suppose the cave housing the Earth Crystal might be?" Lina asked.

"I have received word from the Dwarf King Giott that he has heard singing coming from the Cavern of Earth nearby Mt. Duergar." Relisiar replied as he rolled up the map and put it away. "He has offered passage to any adventuring party that wishes to investigate."

_First the elves, and now the dwarves..._ Mallory sighed as the party turned to leave. _This is more serious than I thought..._

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Remembering Titan

**Last time, on our previous tale...**

_Once everyone was settled, Relisar pointed out one of the centermost cities. "From Elfheim over here, make your way for the Western Keep--there you might find some clues as to the Crown's location. Once you bring it back to its rightful place in the keep, it will show you where the Crystal has been heard singing."_

"Where do you suppose the cave housing the Earth Crystal might be?" Lina asked.

"I have received word from the Dwarf King Giott that he has heard singing coming from the Cavern of Earth nearby Mt. Duergar." Relisiar replied as he rolled up the map and put it away. "He has offered passage to any adventuring party that wishes to investigate."

First the elves, and now the dwarves... Mallory sighed as the party turned to leave. This is more serious than I thought...

Episode 28: Remembering Titan

After bidding the elves goodbye, the party hiked westward into a nearby forest. Mallory could see the blue roof of the Western Keep in the distance, but she also noticed the Chicobo pacing back and forth, as if it was expecting something to emerge from the brush. "What's the matter, Boco?" she cooed to the antsy yellow bird.

"Boco?" Vince was interested in the Chicobo's new name.

"I heard it was the name of a great hero's Chocobo." Mallory replied. The Chicobo just nuzzled Mallory, happy with its new name before refocusing its attention on a rustling bush. After a few tense minutes, a large pink and blue worm emerged from the underbrush, intent on having the frightened yellow bird as its next meal.

"Back, get back!" Vince yelled, drawing his blade in a show of defiance to the worm. The worm lunged at Vince, but the ringing of a blade impacting its target signaled to the others Vince had struck first.

"Kweh?" the Chicobo asked as it tracked worm insides through the grass.

"What was that worm?" Mallory asked as she reached for some cloth to clean up the mess from the Chicobo.

"That was a gigyas worm." Vince explained as he cleaned his blade. "They are large, and aggresive when they find their prey, but very easily dispatched with a sharp instrument."

"One was easy, but I'm worried about what will happen if we happen to meet two--or more..." Lina shuddered, sickened by the chocobo tracks dotting the worm's corpse.

"They tend to travel alone or with other worms, but a lone gigyas worm with other monsters is also not that uncommon." Darien explained. "They are also not that intelligent, so taming is impossible." Some nervous giggles punctuated this.

"At any rate, it's slain now, so let us go inside the Keep." Vince began as he motioned for the others to follow him towards the white building that towered over the trees.

_Inside the Keep..._

Mallory took a moment to look around at the Keep as she followed Vince inside. Her boots thudded on stone walkways that gained a blue tinge in the evening sun. The yellowed ivory columns that lined the hallway seemed like bone--and the numerous cobwebs made her worry about the possibility of skeletons appearing to attack her.

After rounding a corner and coming to an ornate door decorated in more yellowed ivory, Vince watched as the door opened, leading inside a room similar to Relisiar's chamber, barring a small throne in the center of the room. A long grey-haired boy in ivory and blue robes watched from the throne, his pale green eyes fixed on Mallory. A sick feeling came over her--was this boy a friend or a foe?

"Welcome, my friends." the boy began. "It is fortunate you have come--my castle has fallen into disarray..."

"Who was the fiend that caused this?" Vince asked.

"I was tricked by the dark elf Astos..." the boy began. "If only if I could retrieve the elven crown from those that spirited it to the Marsh Cave--then I could restore this place to its former glory!"

Lina lightly tugged Mallory's sleeve. "Is it just me, or do you think that this elf isn't all that he seems?"

"His eyes...that's what's scaring me." Mallory replied as she tensely eyed a statue of Titan in one corner of the room. "I vaguely remember Astos described as having green eyes...and that the summons know the difference between what is true and what is not..."

_Be careful, lady red mage..._ came a booming yet gentle voice the reverbrated in Mallory's head.

"Who are you?" Mallory softly asked, trying not to alert the elf nor Vince.

_It is I, Titan--the earth giver_. the voice replied. _From my abode by Melmond and the Black Mage's lodge, I can sense you are in danger...the one to whom your friend is speaking is not all he appears..._

"Can I help Vince?" Mallory asked, but Titan didn't respond.

"Might you bring me the crown?" The elf's voice snapped Mallory back to reality.

"We will!" Vince replied. Mallory's heart sank--was it possible Vince had fallen for a trap?

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Secrets of the Marsh Cave

**Last time, on our previous tale...**

_Lina lightly tugged Mallory's sleeve. "Is it just me, or do you think that this elf isn't all that he seems?"_

"His eyes...that's what's scaring me." Mallory replied as she tensely eyed a statue of Titan in one corner of the room. "I vaguely remember Astos described as having green eyes...and that the summons know the difference between what is true and what is not...."

Be careful, lady red mage... came a booming yet gentle voice the reverbrated in Mallory's head.

"Who are you?" Mallory softly asked, trying not to alert the elf nor Vince.

It is I, Titan--the earth giver. the voice replied. From my abode by Melmond and the Black Mage's lodge, I can sense you are in danger...the one to whom your friend is speaking is not all he appears...

"Can I help Vince?" Mallory asked, but Titan didn't respond.

"Might you bring me the crown?" The elf's voice snapped Mallory back to reality.

"We will!" Vince replied. Mallory's heart sank--was it possible Vince had fallen for a trap?

Episode 29: Secrets of the Marsh Cave

Mallory brooded over Titan's warning as she tromped through the grasslands. Was it true that Vince had fallen for a trap, and their current trip to the Marsh Cave was the final step in triggering it? She shuddered at the thought of the four of them suddenly tripping a magical cage they couldn't escape from.

A hiss in the grass caught her attention--a cobra was slithering close to her leg, and would've bitten her had Darien not fired an arrow into its head. No sooner had that one fallen did two more cobras appear. Vince easily dispatched those, but Mallory was still worried--were there even more cobras out in the grass other than the three they had just slain? She just shook off her worries as the party emerged from the tall grass and onto some plains, where a large gaping hole loomed in front of them.

"Is this the Marsh Cave?" Lina asked, bewildered by the odd hole.

_It is..._ Ragnarok replied. _You'd best have something to retrace your steps should you get lost._

"Maybe this should do it!" With that, Darien dug some glowing rope from his bag and lowered it down into the hole. Once he had secured some of the rope to the hole's edge, he began climbing down into the darkness.

"What is this?" Mallory asked, inspecting the piece of rope that was on the surface.

"Some mystic rope." Darien replied. "Once we all climb down into the cave, it will show us the way to what we seek." Mallory took that opportunity to gingerly climb down the rope. Once Vince and Lina had safely arrived on the cave floor, the rope returned to Darien's hand, then began winding itself down the north fork.

"It appears we should start by going north..." Vince noted.

_At the same time, you are welcome to check the south fork first, if you so choose._ Ragnarok suggested.

"I don't know--south could be a dead end." Vince tensely replied.

"Then why don't we go north?" Lina offered. With that, Vince sighed and led the party down a winding path to the north. The only light present was Vince's torch, and the seemingly eerie glow of bats' eyes looking down on the humans trapising through their lair. Mallory even thought she saw the outlines of zombies and ghouls, but these merely turned out to be the shadows of stalagmites and other rock formations that lined the path.

Something solid got her attention, so she motioned for Vince to come closer so she could see her discovery. As soon as she stepped away, she noted some rickety steps leading downwards. Vince gave he an assuring nod, and led the party gently downward.

"Oh my..." Lina gasped as she saw the myriad of twisting paths that awaited the party at the bottom of the dusty stairwell.

"We may not have to wind through this maze..." Darien interjected as he pointed out an alcove nestled in the room's northeast corner. "That could be a room with a way out, or treasure."

"I'll go on ahead!" Mallory volunteered as she ran around the perimeter of the room to the small alove, where she found a lone chest containing a simple iron dagger. After pocketing the tiny blade, she returned to the room's entrance and deposited the dagger into Vince's hands. "This is all I could find."

"While a nice find, I doubt it will be of any use to us, unless Lady Starwill wishes to take it." Vince sighed.

A low gurgling noise startled Mallory, making her draw her blade in fear as a mound of gray ooze dropped to the floor. She quickly sheathed her weapon and instead formed some red light in her hands "Out of the ground, raze all greenery in flame! Fire!" The resulting fireball created a massive explosion that rained goo all over the cave.

"Good thinking, Lady Foxheart." Vince smiled as he retrived the gold the ooze had been guarding.

_A tip for defeating slime and others like them--their color determines their element._ Ragnarok explained as Vince ran ahead to retrieve a broadsword and more gold from a third alcove. No sooner had Ragnarok said this, did a louder gurgling noise resonate through the cave as a number of green slimes formed on the ground...

_To Be Continued..._


	9. The Caves of Goo

**Last time, on our previous tale...**

_A low gurgling noise startled Mallory, making her draw her blade in fear as a mound of gray ooze dropped to the floor. She quickly sheathed her weapon and instead formed some red light in her hands. "Out of the ground, raze all greenery with flame! Fire!" The resulting fireball created a massive explosion that rained goo all over the cave._

"Good thinking, Lady Foxheart." Vince smiled as he retrived the gold the ooze had been guarding.

A tip for defeating slime and others like them--their color determines their element. Ragnarok explained as Vince ran ahead to retrieve a broadsword and more gold from a third alcove. No sooner had Ragnarok said this, did a louder gurgling noise resonate through the cave as a number of green slimes formed on the ground...

Episode 30: The Caves of Goo

Mallory winced at the mass of green slimes inching towards her. Part of her wanted to unleash another spell at them, but using too much magic this soon would leave her tired later on. Suddenly, an arrow zipped toward one slime, but the goo creature didn't even bat at eye to Darien's attack. Vince lunged at a second one, but that was no use either.

She ran towards a third and tried attacking herself, but the slime she attacked didn't appear to show any pain. The one Darien had attacked calmly removed the arrow that was embedded inside it, tossed it away, then lunged at Darien, leaving him covered in green goo.

"Disgusting..." Vince sighed as he grappled with the slime he had attacked.

Lina noticed that the slime had left Darien feeling weakened--a sign he had been poisoned--and formed a while ball of light at the tip of her staff. "Heavenly wind, carry us to the fountain of power! Esuna!" The ensuing pale blue light cleaned up the mess and carried away the poison, leaving Darien good as new.

"Show me how to do that!" Mallory smiled as she jumped away from a third slime.

"It's one of the easier white magic spells to learn--you could probably learn it with some practice." Lina replied as she bonked a slime on the head, dazing it.

"Apparently attacking physically is no help at all!" Vince noted as he lured a slime up by the ledge he was on.

"Maybe I can attack them all at once!" Mallory called, retreating behind a rock. Once sure that no slimes were following her, she formed a medium sized fireball in her hands. "Star fire, awake and deliver your judgement! Fira!" At this, the fireball split into four, with each copy slamming into a slime. Puddles of poisonous green goo dotted the cave floor now, making the route to a way down hazardous.

"This way!" Vince led the way up to the ledge and over to the small dusty stairwell they had entered from, ultimately working their way back to the cave entrance, where Darien's mystic rope still dangled from.

"Now where do we go?" Lina sighed as she watched the mystic rope form a way south.

"If we just follow the rope, we'll be fine." Vince replied as the party started down the path.

After carefully working their way downwards, the mystic rope snaked into an alcove and formed a ladder at a second hole inside. After exchanging a worrisome glance at Darien, Mallory sighed and started down the ladder, which led into a second alcove with two ways out.

"Interesting...we're in another room with alcoves." Lina mused.

_Only one of these leads to the next floor._ Ragnarok cautioned. _However, some of them may contain treasure as well._

"Come on!" Darien led the party out one of the doors and around the left corner to a hallway lined with stalagmites, where another alcove lay in the distance. But before he could open the door, he heard a loud screech in the distance. "Huh?"

Vince looked and saw three bird-like creatures that appeared to be made of stone flying in their direction. "Gargoyles!" He drew his blade to attack, but one gargoyle raked his arm with its claws, making some blood drip to the cave floor. Lina stunned the second gargoyle with her staff, dazing it for a moment.

"Get away!" Mallory snapped at one gargoyle, but the stone bird like creature kept clawing at her, leaving pale red scapes on her hands and legs. Finally, she slashed at it in an annoyed rage, sending her assailant falling to the cave floor, defeated. The dying cry of the second gargoyle came seconds later as Vince delivered a harsh blow to its wing, and the third one fell to a well-timed arrow from Darien.

"Is everyone okay?" Lina asked as she healed Mallory's wounds.

"Not so much battered as much as surprised..." Vince replied as he examined the gash decorating one arm. Lina just smiled and healed the wound, relieved no other monsters had come to join the fight.

"At any rate, we need to remain on alert." Darien cautioned as he led the way in the alcove. After inspecting the room and finding nothing, he led the party back down the hallway towards the alcove they had entered from. Mallory noted a third route on that alcove as they passed by it, but she saw that the next alcove that Darien checked was also empty. This cycle repeated itself for several hours: Darien would find an alcove, the party would look inside, and find that it was empty.

"Are we going the wrong way?" Mallory asked as the group returned to the alcove they had entered from yet again.

"There has to be a way down, but every alcove we've looked in has been empty..." Darien replied, annoyed by the party's lack of progress.  
Mallory peeked from one of the doors and gasped when she saw what looked like a door in one of the cave walls. "Look there!" After leading the party over towards the right wall of the cave, she excitedly opened the door, revealing a small stairwell leading downwards.

"About time!" Lina began as the party trooped downstairs into a large room filled with alcoves arranged in neat and orderly rows. Darien's mystic rope was present as well, snaking through the various alcoves as if showing its master where treasure was. "Let us each follow the rope through this room, and the one room it ends at is where the Crown of Light is located."

"A wonderful idea, my lady." Vince agreed, a weak smile forming through his tired face. With that, the party split up and began looking through the alcoves for treasure...

_To Be Continued..._


	10. The Problem with Piscodemons

**Last time, on our previous tale...**

_"Are we going the wrong way?" Mallory asked as the group returned to the alcove they had entered from yet again._

"There has to be a way down, but every alcove we've looked in has been empty..." Darien replied, annoyed by the party's lack of progress.  
Mallory peeked from one of the doors and gasped when she saw what looked like a door in one of the cave walls. "Look there!" After leading the party over towards the right wall of the cave, she excitedly opened the door, revealing a small stairwell leading downwards.

"About time!" Lina began as the party trooped downstairs into a large room filled with alcoves arranged in neat and orderly rows. Darien's mystic rope was present as well, snaking through the various alcoves as if showing its master where treasure was. "Let us each follow the rope through this room, and the one room it ends at is where the Crown of Light is located."

"A wonderful idea, my lady." Vince agreed, a weak smile forming through his tired face. With that, the party split up and began looking through the alcoves for treasure...

Episode 31: The Problem With Piscodemons

After winding through the alcove filled room looting what treasures they could find, the party met back at the alcove in the center of the room, where the magic rope appeared to end. While everyone else went through their pile of treasure and began pooling the gold they had found for dividing. Lina stood nearby the door and watched as the various weapons, armor, and other items were neatly sorted into one pile, while the gold was contributed into a masstive pile to be divided among the four of them.

_So what did everyone find?_ Ragnarok asked.

"Well, I found some spellbooks, some bracers, an old key, and some gold." Lina replied as she added what gold she had found to the growing pile of coins. Next, she removed the bronze bracers under her robes and replaced those with some silver ones.

"I found a few Phoenix Downs, some gold, and a tent." Darien reported as he stashed the items into his pack.

"I found some bracers I already have, and some gold." Mallory replied.

"I too found some gold." Vince called back as he added his stash of gold to the pile. After thinking for a moment about how to best divide the massive pile of coins, he carefully shaped four small piles of gold out of the large pile before asking "Are there any objections about this much for everyone, or do I need to make one larger or smaller?"

Darien studied the piles for a moment. "That looks about even to me."

"I have no qualms with that amount." Mallory agreed as she received her share of the gold. "Although, I have to know your secret as to how you knew what the best amount for each of us was."

"While I am serving the village, one common dispute I am asked to resolve is dividing inheritances." Vince explained. "Therefore, I have experience determining who should have what, and how much." Mallory nodded to show she understood.

"Shall we go in and claim the Crown?" Darien asked. Everyone nodded and followed Darien inside the room, where a golden tiara studded in jewels lay on a crude pedestal crafted from a stalagmite.

_I think the more proper name should've been the Tiara of Light..._ Mallory thought as she followed Darien towards the pedestal. _Then again, maybe the elven language doesn't have a word to tell the difference between a crown and a tiara..._

Some low growling snapped her from her thoughts as three robed squid-like creatures rose from the ground to block Darien from the pedestal. They then wasted no time in blocking every conceivable exit, leaving the party surrounded with nowhere to run.

"Why didn't anyone tell me the Crown would be guarded by piscodemons?" Lina sighed. She heaved her staff at the one closest to her, making it rear back in pain.

Mallory took advantage of Lina's attack to charge a large ball of electricity. "Heavenly bolts, bring holy justice! Thundara!" The three piscodemons were surprised by the spell, and broke away from the party, howling in pain as the thunderbolts criss-crossed their bodies.

Vince grimaced as a piscodemon's tentacle grazed his arm, but countered by cutting through its chest, defeating it. An arrow from Darien felled the second one, leaving one in the room. The lone piscodemon slammed Mallory against the wall in a rage, causing her to slump to the floor in a daze.

Lina winced at Mallory's prone figure against the wall--Cure wasn't going to be enough to heal wounds like this. She quickly charged a medium ball of blue-white light. "Life's refreshing breeze, heal from the sky! Cura!" But before the spell could fly to its imperiled target, the piscodemon slammed Mallory against the wall in hopes this would be the fatal blow. The Cura spell arrived at the same time, negating what damage would've been done and healing Mallory completely. She gave Lina a weak smile as Vince delivered the final blow to her assailant.

Darien rushed to Mallory's side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Mallory replied as she eased herself to her feet and rubbed her head a little. "Aside from a mild headache, anyway." Everyone laughed at this, relieved the red mage was all right.

"Wonder why the piscodemon attacked Lady Foxheart like that?" Vince asked as he carefully set the tiara in his bag.

"Piscodemons are known to get very agressive when threatened and alone." Darien explained as he led the party back through the cave. "It's not uncommon to have one kill something in its rage."

_Like I almost was..._ Mallory thought as she followed Darien out of the cave.

_To Be Continued..._


	11. Betrayal

**Last time, on our previous tale...**

_Darien rushed to Mallory's side. "Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine." Mallory replied as she eased herself to her feet and rubbed her head a little. "Aside from a mild headache, anyway." Everyone laughed at this, relieved the red mage was all right.

"Wonder why the piscodemon attacked Lady Foxheart like that?" Vince asked as he carefully set the tiara in his bag.

"Piscodemons are known to get very agressive when threatened and alone." Darien explained as he led the party back through the cave. "It's not uncommon to have one kill something in its rage."

Like I almost was... Mallory thought as she followed Darien out of the cave.

Episode 32: Betrayal

The walk back to the keep was relatively uneventful. Despite being victorious over three piscodemons and reclaiming the Crown of Light, Mallory still was nervous about what Titan had said about the elf boy that had sent them to the cave. Was it ture that he was really Astos in disguise? If he was, how was she going to defeat him?

She decided to silently pray as she followed her friends back inside the keep again _Lord Titan--if the elven boy that lives here really is Astos, tell me a way to defeat him--anything that would be helpful if we have to fight._

One of the statues of Titan lining the main hallway began to glow as the low, gentle voice of Titan spoke in Mallory's head. _All I can tell you is that he possesses the spell that causes death--if you or your friends fall to him, the Prophecy won't come true._

"So Lina has permission from the Holy Princess to revive me if I should fall in battle?" Mallory stammered, fearful at the prospect of dying.

_Her Grace Ladora knows as well as all of us in the Land of Summons that if She calls someone to do Her will, Raise and Life are perfectly acceptable to use should that person or their party members be slain._ Titan explained. _Yet if you do manage to defeat Astos, he may leave something for you that will allow you to call me._ With that, the glow disappeared from the statue.

"Is something troubling you, Lady Foxheart?" Vince asked as the party entered the room where the boy was waiting.

"Yes...I fear falling in battle and not being able to return to this world." Mallory stammered.

The boy flashed a devious smile and laughed, tipping Mallory off that the boy was, indeed, Astos in disguise. "You fools fell right into my trap! I AM indeed Astos, king of the drow!" Everyone drew their weapons as the boy transformed into what looked like a kind of zombie, jester, and dragon all at the same time.

"I KNEW this was a trick!" Lina grumbled.

"Mallory's warning from Titan was true after all!" Darien agreed as he aimed an arrow at Astos.

Astos just chuckled at the party's panic. "With the combined power of the crown you now hold and the amber ring I already possess, I will become the true elven king!" Thunder rumbled in the sky outside as Astos laughed again, a shrill sort of laughter characteristic of a jester.

"Laugh all you want, Astos, but we will defend the Crown and take back the ring you hold!" Lina snapped.

Astos reared back, shocked by Lina's challenge. "It is useless to resist me! I can take what is mine by sheer force!"

"Oh yeah?" Mallory snapped back, drawing her sword in preparation for battle.

Astos charged at the party, but Vince was first to attack! An arrow landed at Astos' foot as Vince's sword and Astos' staff met, each side struggling to shove the other to the floor.

"Precious light, be our armor to protect us! Protect!" Lina commanded, enveloping herself and her fellow party members in a cocoon of orange light.

Astos, meanwhile, managed to send Vince flying against a wall, before glancing at the red mage running to attack him. He sneered and formed a purple light surrounded by skulls with his staff. "Dark gods craving life, take her soul! Death!"

Vince gasped at the spell hurtling towards Mallory. "Lady Foxheart, look out!" he yelped before shielding his eyes from the bright light the spell made on impact....

_In the realm of light..._

"Where am...I..." Mallory gasped as she came to in a shining realm fiiled with clouds. As her eyes flickered open, she could see she was no longer in the Western Keep, but instead on a plain made of clouds, with a gleaming city filled with buildings made of gems and streats made of gold. Furthermore, she was being carried by someone--a young woman with black hair and piercing blue eyes clad in a white robe tinged with yellow. "Is this...the realm of light?"

"You speak true, my child." the woman replied in a gentle and calming voice.

Mallory instantly recognized who was carrying her--Ladora! "Your Grace--did I die? What about the Prophecy?"

"I have asked the white mage traveling with you to return you to the world of the living." Ladora assured Mallory. "Astos may have slain you, but you and your friends are vital to saving the world I created...now is not the time for you to come here. Not yet...not even for some time after your quest ends."

Just then, Mallory heard Lina's voice from far down below calling "Spirits of life, return us! Raise!" making a portal appear among the clouds, which showed the boys crowded around her own body. As Ladora set her on the clouds before the portal, she stood up and confidently stepped through, waving goodbye to Ladora as she disappeared through the portal...

_Back in the Western Keep..._

"Did it work?" Darien asked as a column of light appeared around the red mage's body that lay nearby one of the few Titan statues left standing.

"She's getting up!" Vince smiled, relieved the Raise spell had worked.

"I'm fine, you guys." Mallory smiled as she weakly stood up and retrieved her blade.

Astos was shocked. "So she lives again...I can just as easily kill you too!" he snarled as he lunged at Lina, but she dove out of the way, sending another Titan statue falling to the floor with a crash.

"You'll pay for killing one of my comrades!" Vince yelled as he raced at Astos and slashed him in the leg. Darien followed, firing an arrow into his back.

"Life's refreshing breeze, heal from the sky! Cure!" Lina commanded, surrounding Mallory with a calming blue glow. "There...now you're healed completely. See what you can do to bring Astos down!"

Darien was about to aim another shot at Astos when he suddenly formed a sickly green ball of light. "Obey the sky's will, slow time down! Slowga!" At this, Darien and the arrow seemed to go in slow motion, but it still impacted its target.

"Star fire, awake and deliver your judgement! Fira!" At the same time Mallory launched the large fireball at Astos, Vince picked up some of the flames with his blade and slashed again at Asto's chest. Darien slowly fired another shot minutes later.

Lina gasped as Astos formed a blue ball of light at the tip of his staff. "He's casting Haste! Someone finish him before he can cast it!" An arrow went flying at Astos' chest seconds later, making him shriek with pain as he died.

Vince sheathed his blade. "Good riddance."

"Let's take the Crown back to its rightful place with the elves." Darien suggested as he picked up an amber ring from Astos' body. "And Mallory should have this--just in case it is a summoner's ring."

"Thanks, Darien." Mallory smiled as she pocketed the ring--could it really have the power to summon Titan?

_To Be Continued..._


	12. To Mt Duergar

**Last time, on our previous tale...**

_Lina gasped as Astos formed a blue ball of light at the tip of his staff. "He's casting Haste! Someone finish him before he can cast it!" An arrow went flying at Astos' chest seconds later, making him shriek with pain as he died._

Vince sheathed his blade. "Good riddance."

"Let's take the Crown back to its rightful place with the elves." Darien suggested as he picked up an amber ring from Astos' body. "And Mallory should have this--just in case it is a summoner's ring."

"Thanks, Darien." Mallory smiled as she pocketed the ring--could it really have the power to summon Titan?

Episode 33: To Mt. Duergar

The trek back to Elfheim was relatively uneventful, but Mallory couldn't help glancing at the amber ring that rattled about in her bag--if it did summon Titan, it would be her first time summoning one of the many creatures summoners learned to call upon. Yet one question still burned within her: If she did end up summoning Titan, would she be able to control him, much less pass whatever challenge he set for her to prove her worthiness to call him?

She shook off the uneasy feeling as Elfheim came into view. Word had obviously spread about the crown's rescue, and all of Elfheim, Ethne and Relisiar included, stood waiting as they came over the hill.  
Vince dug the Crown from his bag. "Lord Relisiar...here is the Crown of Light, safe and sound."

"Well done, all of you." Relisiar smiled as he took the crown from Vince. "Thanks to you, the elven lands are safe again. Name your reward, and it will be given to you."

"We seek passage to the dwarven realm, so we may see what His Majesty King Giott wants of us, if anything." Mallory replied. She remembered Relisiar saying that Giott was offering passage through Mt. Duergar for some kind of aid, but what kind of aid eluded her.

"Very well, I will send word to the lookout at Duergar Bridge to waive your tolls--then you may freely cross between both realms." Ethne smiled, motioning for an attendant to bring her a blank scroll.

"For a long time, going to Mt. Duergar required passage by ship." Relisiar explained. "Ever since the bridge linking our realm with the dwarven realm was built, fewer ships pass that way. The tolls collected there are shared between the two realms, so both sides profit from the bridge."

"Thank you for everything!" Lina smiled as she and the party turned to leave.

"Give Giott my regards." Relisiar told Vince as they shook hands in parting.

_A day or so later..._

"Wow..." Mallory gasped as she glanced up at the mountain looming before her. "This is Mt. Duergar?"

"You speak true." Vince sighed, a little annoyed at the red mage's awe. _She acts like she's never even seen any mountain before..._

"Although...how are we supposed to get inside?" Darien wondered.

_See the opening by those trees over there? That is the way in._ Ragnarok replied. Darien nodded and led the party through the tangled branches and into the mountain cave. After lighting a torch, he motioned to the party to follow.

At first, the cave was quiet, save for the occasional water dripping off a stalagtite. Then, Mallory noticed some rails splitting their path into a four way intersection. A minecart loaded with gems rumbled by before she could cross, with two dwarves guiding the haul up the rails into another room of the cave. The now empty cart clattered back down the east route seconds later, presumably into a gem mine.

_The dwarves make their livelihood trading metals and gems with other races._ Ragnarok explained. _The rails lead into some of the mountain's many mines._

"Don't the dwarves ever go above ground?" Lina was curious.

"Occasionally they will, but being a race that thrives on digging things up from the ground, they make their homes in mountains, caves, or even under the ground." Vince replied. "I read it in a book once."

"Lali-ho, travelers!" a dwarf called to the party as he eased his minecart to a stop. "What brings ye here tae the mountain?"

"We have heard about King Giott's plea for help from the elves, and wish to know why he seeks aid." Vince explained.

"Ah yes..." the dwarf smiled as he nervously braided strands of his bushy red-brown beard. "His Majesty heard from the High Black Mage in Melmond that somethin' spooky drained all the life from the plants in those parts. If ye wish, I kin tell'em you want tae know more."

"We accept your offer, Master..." Mallory started.

"Moran." the dwarf smiled. "Got tae talkin' and forgot tae introduce myself!" he chuckled as he returned to his minecart. "The royal chambers are a short way down the rails, past the eastern mine--ye kin get there quickly by riding in a minecart."

"Are you sure we can all fit?" Lina was unsure at how the minecart would able to hold four humans inside.

"Course a human kin fit in here!" Moran replied as he helped Mallory inside. "Just climb inside!" Once sure everyone was inside the minecart, he gave it a gentle push down the rails, sending the party into the mines. "Enjoy the ride!"

"This is so beautiful!" Lina gasped as she admired the many dwarves digging up gems on both sides of her. Some others on the rails gave the minecart another push whenever it began to slow down.

"I fear that we'll hit a slope and go careening to our demise..." Vince stammered, ignoring the many sparkling gems and dwarves working around him. Just then, the minecart arrived at the peak of a slope and began its accelarating descent into the dark! Mallory just clung to Darien as their cart continued racing downward--what if they really were going to crash?

_To Be Continued...._


	13. Meeting with the Great King

**Last time, on our previous tale...**

_"Are you sure we can all fit?" Lina was unsure at how the minecart would able to hold four humans inside._

"Course a human kin fit in here!" Moran replied as he helped Mallory inside. "Just climb inside!" Once sure everyone was inside the minecart, he gave it a gentle push down the rails, sending the party into the mines. "Enjoy the ride!"

"This is so beautiful!" Lina gasped as she admired the many dwarves digging up gems on both sides of her. Some others on the rails gave the minecart another push whenever it began to slow down.

"I fear that we'll hit a slope and go careening to our demise..." Vince stammered, ignoring the many sparkling gems and dwarves working around him. Just then, the minecart arrived at the peak of a slope and began its accelarating descent into the dark! Mallory just clung to Darien as their cart continued racing downward--what if they really were going to crash?

Episode 34: Meeting With the Great King

Mallory dug her fingernails into Darien's arm as the minecart went flying around a curve before dipping down more slopes. With each cycle of up and down movement, the stronger her stomach churned. It also didn't help that the mine cart was also whizzing through sharp turns, making the light cape on her clothes and what hair that wasn't covered by her hat flutter in the wind.

She thought she heard Darien say "Not so hard!" as they whooshed around another corner, but the wind created by their vehicle and the clattering on the rails made it hard to discern what words were said, if any were said at all. She relaxed her grip on Darien's arm, just in case he had told her to loosen up.

After rounding another corner, Mallory felt the minecart being guided to a stop by a few dwarves. _Thank the Holy Princess I don't have to endure that again._ she grumbled as she shakily climbed from the cart onto solid ground.

"I didn't know you had such a hard grip." Darien began as he climbed out. "You may want to consider filing down your nails if we have to go on another minecart ride." He showed Mallory the indents of fingernails that dotted his skin to illustrate his advice.

Mallory blushed. "My apologies...we were going so fast and turning so quickly, I was afraid of flying out!" Vince steadied her feet as she tried to shake off the wooziness from the wild ride.

"Was ridin' the rails too much for ye, lassie?" a dwarf asked Mallory as she followed her friends inside the cavernous throne room complex.

"It was rather pleasent at first, until we hit a huge slope." Mallory replied, taking a moment to try and get a look inside where a number of dwarves were attending to a dwarf clad in robes of green, gold, and blue. From what she could see, the circular room reminded her very much of the throne room of Cornelia, with banners of the different dwarven clans hanging on the walls. Some of them received ethereal glows from the gems embedded in the walls and on the elaborate stone furniture. The dwarf in the ornate clothing was Giott, she assumed, and the lady dwarf by him that had hair very much like hers was his daughter, Luka.

She was snapped out of her curious trance when she heard Vince say to a page "Lali-ho! We come in peace."

The page smiled. "Lali-ho and welcome! His Majesty stands ready to receive ye." With that, he led the party inside. "Yer Highness, I present the human delegation that saved the elves." he explained as the party knelt before the gem studded throne.

Giott smiled. "I've heard the account of how ye saved the elves from Relisiar--perhaps ye can help me with my own problem..."

Curiousity overwhelmed Mallory as Vince introduced himself and the others. She gave a smile and a quick wave when she was introduced, but one question kept nagging at her: What did Giott wish of them? Normally, the dwarves worked out their own problems, but this was obviously serious.

"Now then..." Giott's introduction snapped her back to reality. "I'm sure you've heard that we have a bonny relationship with the black mages that train in Melmond to the west?"

"Yes--the black mages have trained in the mines for years." Vince replied.

"The High Black Mage and I keep in touch by writing, and this last letter seems very troubling." Giott explained as he motioned for an attendant to bring him a piece of people sealed with the crest of the Black Mages--a crossed staff and rod before a black mage's hat. "He says that in the last week or two, Melmond's plant life has wilted, and most of the townsfolk have gone into hiding. The only place unaffected by the blight is the black mages' lodge."

"How strange..." Lina commented.

"Furthermore, he goes on to say that even the apprentices are scared to venture outside--so there's something, or maybe even someone, afoot there." Giott concluded. "I wrote back sayin' I would send aid once I knew more information--and I feel ye all can help."

"We would be glad to help, but first, we need some information." Vince replied. "Does the High Black Mage have any idea as to what caused the blight?"

"He figures it's a vampire that's causing all o' the trouble." Giott explained. "While that is a valid theory, I think it's somethin' more serious: The Earth Crystal is in danger." Uneasy gasps and whisperings wafted through the room for a moment at this.

Mallory took that opportunity to speak. "Your Majesty, have you asked the High Black Mage if he has heard the Earth Crystal singing?"

"Now why do ye suppose the Crystal can sing, lassie?" Giott asked, confused. "I haven't heard the Crystals sing in a long time--no one has."

"We have saved one of the Lost Crystals from the shadows." Mallory explained, showing Giott her star pendant. She touched the glowing purple point, making the Anima inside sing _Take a melody..._. "According to the tale of the Rainbow Prophecy, it is said that if a Crystal is threatened, that Crystal's Anima sings in hopes someone can rescue it."

"Come tae think of it, lassie, you have a point." Giott replied. "Tell ye what: I'll send word to the High Black Mage that you're coming tae help him--he would know what tae do concerning singin' Crystals." Applause filled the air at this. "Ye can take the Melmond Tunnel tae the surface, if ye wish."

"Thank you for your help." Vince commented.

"I hope your quest goes well for ye." Giott replied as the party turned to leave.

_To Be Continued..._


	14. A Star in the Blight

**Last time, on our previous tale...**

_"Now why do ye suppose the Crystal can sing, lassie?" Giott asked, confused. "I haven't heard the Crystals sing in a long time--no one has."_

"We have saved one of the Lost Crystals from the shadows." Mallory explained, showing Giott her star pendant. She touched the glowing purple point, making the Anima inside sing Take a melody.... "According to the tale of the Rainbow Prophecy, it is said that if a Crystal is threatened, that Crystal's Anima sings in hopes someone can rescue it."

"Come tae think of it, lassie, you have a point." Giott replied. "Tell ye what: I'll send word to the High Black Mage that you're coming tae help him--he would know what tae do concerning singin' Crystals." Applause filled the air at this. "Ye can take the Melmond Tunnel tae the surface, if ye wish."

"Thank you for your help." Vince commented.

"I hope your quest goes well for ye." Giott replied as the party turned to leave.

Episode 35: A Star in the Blight

After walking through the tunnel leading to Melmond, a sickening smell greeted the party. "Goodness...what could've created this stench!" Lina cried as she pulled a part of her robe over her nose and mouth.

"It smells like a dung heap!" Vince agreed.

Darien, meanwhile, recognized the small. "Rotting fruits and food--Giott wasn't kidding when he said there was a blight in Melmond." He gestured to the hill overlooking the town that the tunnel's exit was embedded inside--the grass was a sickly yellow, and what few plants there were were a rotted brown. The sky was now gray and drizzly, and the simple wood and stone houses had a substance resembling soot caked on them. One larger brick house, however--stood out among the gloom. The grass around it was green and healthy, and flowers dotted it. The sky above it was clear and blue, a sharp contrast to the gray and dead town around it.

"That must be the Black Mage's lodge." Mallory noted. She motioned for the others to follow as she approached the door, noting how clean it was compared to the houses around it as she knocked.

The door opened a few seconds later, revealing a black haired girl clad in the blue robes and pointed straw hat of a black mage. "Welcome, travelers. I am Aylian the Black...what brings you to our lodge?"

"A pleasure to meet you, fellow mage...I am Mallory the Red." Mallory replied, offering her pinky to Aylian to complete the mage's greeting. "I come with news for your master from the dwarven king."

"News from the dwarves?" Aylian was interested. "Okay, I'll let the High Black Mage know you want to see him." With that, she disappeared down the hall, leaving Mallory and the party to make themselves comfortable on the sofa in the foyer.

Vince, meanwhile, noticed the statue of a black mage whose hat appeared to droop nearby the front walk. "That's an interesting statue..."

"It commemorates a black mage said to have come to the royal city of a distant land long ago." Aylian smiled as she returned. "Although he only came to see the land's most popular drama, that drama served as the starting point for the journey of discovery he undertook." Her face then turned to a look of business. "Master Firin is ready to speak with you...come with me, please."

The party followed Aylian down the hall, past other apprentice black mages untill they came to a large room with books and potion ingredients lining the shelves. A man with sandy blond hair whose blue robe had a little green in the decor sat at an ornate mahogany table, studying what Mallory thought was a crystal ball at first until she looked closer--it was a magical book!

"Master Firin...these are the guests that bring news from the dwarves." Aylian started, prompting the party to approach.

The ornately dressed black mage closed the book and sighed. "Welcome, friends--I understand you bring news from the dwarf king?"

"I am Mallory Foxheart the Red--and my companions and I indeed bring news from Giott--he agrees with your theory that a dark creature is causing the blight surrounding the lodge, but he has not heard the Earth Crystal singing." Mallory explained.

"How odd--Titan senses it, but he also tells me that there is another, deeper presence besides the vampire I feel is the one causing Melmond to rot away like this--all save for the barrier the apprentices and I put up around our lodge." Firin replied. "I would open the Book of Calling and speak to Titan again, but he has not answered my repeated pleas for help."

Mallory remembered the High Red Mage telling her that the black mages owned a special book that allowed them to communicate with the summons without power drain--what if she were the one to ask Titan what had caused the blight? She possibly had his ring, after all.

"Is it okay if Lady Foxheart opens the book and speaks to Titan herself?" Lina asked.

"Very well..." Firin sighed, frustrated about his lack of progress. "Let us see what Titan might say to her." With that, he opened the book again, making a soothing blue glow radiate from the pages. "Bear down with earth energy! Titan!" He turned the book towards Mallory as a large muscular creature that looked almost human appeared in a swirl of small crystals.

"Titan..." Mallory began.

_It is good to see you again, Lady Red Mage--what is troubling you?_ Titan asked.

"Have you possibly heard the Earth Crystal singing?" Mallory asked.

_Yes...I hear its voice deep inside the Cavern of Earth that lies west of Melmond and close by my abode, but the way to it is sealed off._ Titan replied. _The one trying to drain the Crystal's power summoned a vampire to prevent others from descending to the Crystal's room_

"If my friends and I were to slay this vampire, would we be able to go down there?" Mallory asked.

_You would have removed the biggest obstacle, but the seal would not be broken._ Titan replied. _The vampire roams on the third floor of the cavern--if you slay it and bring one of the star rubies that are found there to my abode, I will give you what you need to break the seal._ With that, the image of Titan disappeared from the book's pages...

_To Be Continued..._


	15. Magic Underground

**Last time, on our previous tale...**

_"Very well..." Firin sighed, frustrated about his lack of progress. "Let us see what Titan might say to her." With that, he opened the book again, making a soothing blue glow radiate from the pages. "Bear down with earth energy! Titan!" He turned the book towards Mallory as a large muscular creature that looked almost human appeared in a swirl of small crystals._

"Titan..." Mallory began.

It is good to see you again, Lady Red Mage--what is troubling you? Titan asked.

"Have you possibly heard the Earth Crystal singing?" Mallory asked.

Yes...I hear its voice deep inside the Cavern of Earth that lies west of Melmond and close by my abode, but the way to it is sealed off. Titan replied. The one trying to drain the Crystal's power summoned a vampire to prevent others from descending to the Crystal's room

"If my friends and I were to slay this vampire, would we be able to go down there?" Mallory asked.

You would have removed the biggest obstacle, but the seal would not be broken. Titan replied. The vampire roams on the third floor of the cavern--if you slay it and bring one of the star rubies that are found there to my abode, I will give you what you need to break the seal. With that, the image of Titan disappeared from the book's pages...

Episode 36: Magic Underground

After bidding Firin and the black mages goodbye, the party first decided to buy supplies--new weapons, armor, items, and other things. Mallory was especially excited to receive a new blade and a suit of iron chain after sending her old gear home. Vince had received a new iron shield that had the falcon of Cornelia carved on it, Darien had bought a new bow made of birch and silver armlets like Lina's, and Lina had bought an ivory staff with a ruby set inside a sun from the black mages.

They left Melmond early the next morning, passing one of the western mountain ranges and down a grassy plain surrounded by water that connected another landmass dotted with mountains. The tallest mountain in this range had a wide opening, as if beckoning travelers to come inside.

"I presume that is the Cavern of Earth?" Lina asked.

"You speak true--just where Titan said it would be." Mallory replied. "If you would bless our travels inside..."

Lina nodded and lifted her hands to the sky. "Holy Princess, grant us your protection as we enter this place of darkness." With that, she lead the party inside.

_What is the meaning of that little saying?_ Ragnarok was interested.

"It is a blessing white mages like me use when we travel to places infested by monsters." Lina explained, every so often casting a bewildered glance at the almost arm like passageways that stretched out before her in every direction. "And, one of our goddess' titles is the Holy Princess." She knew Ladora wasn't a goddess per se, but it was the best way she knew to put it so Ragnarok would understand,

_So in essence, you're asking your goddess to protect you?_ Ragnarok asked. _I see._

"My next question is, which way do we need to be going?" Vince asked, confused by the mazes of options he had in choosing a route.

Darien retrieved his magic rope from his bag and set it on the ground. After a few tense minutes, the rope began snaking down the north path, as if in pursuit of treasure. He motioned for the party to follow the glowing rope as it wound northward around a corner and up to a small alcove at the end of the path. Upon entering, Mallory noticed a chest sitting in one corner. "I wonder what's inside?"

Vince was about to interject when he heard a loud bellow that sounded like an enraged bull and the thuds of hooves approaching. "Look out!" he called to Darien as two creatures that shared characteristics of both human and bull burst in the room, enraged that someone was trying to steal their treasure.

"Minotaurs!" Mallory gasped as Darien fired a shot into one of the monsters' chests.

"Easily angered and will go to any lengths to protect what is theirs." Lina explained as Vince slashed at the leather armor of the other minotaur, dazing it.

Mallory heard Darien yelp in pain as he was gored by one minotaur's horns, followed by the dying screech of the minotaur Vince had wounded. She took that opportunity to slash Darien's assailant, making it fall to the ground, defeated.

"Life's refreshing breeze, blow in energy! Cure!" Lina commanded, making the bloodied horn wounds on Darien's body and armor disappear. Once sure that their assailants were gone and his wounds were gone, he eased himself to his feet and opened the chest, making some gold coins spill out.

"So the minotaurs were protecting gold?" Mallory asked--usually minotaurs horded items of great power, or so the stories had said.

"Minotaurs can guard whatever they want and do it very aggressively." Vince explained as he finished dividing up the gold. "We may be facing other creatures you have not yet seen before, so be on guard." With that, they left the alcove and returned back to the intersection at the entrance. Darien's rope had seemingly followed them there, pointing down one of several pathways leading south.

"We could get lost in here!" Lina gasped as the south passage began splitting into even more passages. "It's almost like we're traveling down the roots of a tree."

"If we just follow Master Sterling's magic rope, all will be well." Vince assured Lina as the party entered another alcove, this one with two chests inside. _Odd--usually I'm the one to worry, but why is Lady Starwill so on edge?_ he thought as Darien handed him a bag of gold from one of the chests and an antidote from the other. He sighed as they exited the alcove and turned down another passage in the southbound network that wound left around another alcove.

"Two chests in here, too..." Darien reported. he was about to inspect the first one for traps when a orangey-yellow being that looked almost like a girl rose up in front of him, making him yelp in surprise!

"Oh, did I scare you?" the being giggled. "I'm sorry."

"Who are you?" Darien stammered, his heart still pounding from the being's appearance.

"I am an elemental of earth, sworn to protect this place and the Crystal within it." the being explained. "What brings humans like you to the Crystal's abode?"

"We come to defeat the undead that guards the way to its light." Mallory explained. "and we would like to have your treasure to help."

"Oh, but know that we elementals don't give our treasure to just anyone..." the earth elemental cautioned. "If you want my treasure, allow me to test your skill in battle!"

Vince drew his blade. "We accept your challenge." With that, he lunged and slashed at the elemental. Darien jumped out of the way of an orange beam of light, then fired an arrow into the weakened elemental, making it collapse on the floor.

After a few seconds, the elemental reappeared before Darien, seemingly unharmed. "Amazing! You humans seem very strong!"

"No hard feelings..." Darien sheepishly replied.

"But how can you still be living?" Mallory was confused.

"We elementals are one of the few beings that are immortal." the elemental explained. "So thousands of humans can defeat us over thousands of years, and we will still be as young and energetic as ever. As for you, you are more than welcome to take my treasure--I'm sure it will help you on your quest."

"Thank you!" Mallory smiled and waved goodbye as the elemental disappeared in a swirl of crystals. "I wonder what that elemental was guarding?"

"She was guarding a potion and some gold." Darien replied, stashing the potion in his bag and giving the gold to Vince. After winding their way back north to the entrance, Mallory led the way down the east path, making sure to follow the mystic rope. Her weary face turned to a smile when she saw a small rocky stairway leading downward--finally they were making some progress!

_To Be Continued..._


	16. The Rope's Path

**Last time, on our previous tale...**

_After a few seconds, the elemental reappeared before Darien, seemingly unharmed. "Amazing! You humans seem very strong!"_

"No hard feelings..." Darien sheepishly replied.

"But how can you still be living?" Mallory was confused.

"We elementals are one of the few beings that are immortal." the elemental explained. "So thousands of humans can defeat us over thousands of years, and we will still be as young and energetic as ever. As for you, you are more than welcome to take my treasure--I'm sure it will help you on your quest."

"Thank you!" Mallory smiled and waved goodbye as the elemental disappeared in a swirl of crystals. "I wonder what that elemental was guarding?"

"She was guarding a potion and some gold." Darien replied, stashing the potion in his bag and giving the gold to Vince. After winding their way back north to the entrance, Mallory led the way down the east path, making sure to follow the mystic rope. Her weary face turned to a smile when she saw a small rocky stairway leading downward--finally they were making some progress!

Episode 37: The Rope's Path

Mallory winced when she saw that the next floor of the cavern was very much like the first: a winding, twisting maze. Just going through one was bad enough, but as long as she followed Darien's magic rope, she assured herself, all would be well.

A loud yell got her attention as two humanoid-like creatures with shaggy red hair all over their bodies ran to meet the party. _Trolls..._ Mallory sighed as she drew her blade. _You can literally hear them before they spot you._

She braced herself for the trolls to attack, but she heard the whop of Lina's staff impacting a troll's head seconds later, taking their assailants by surprise. Vince took that opportunity to slash at the troll Lina had attacked, but was dumbfounded as the bloody wound he had left magically healed.

"An important thing about trolls--they can heal themselves naturally, so hit hard if you want a chance to win!" Darien cautioned as he fired an arrow at the other troll. His shot landed squarely in one troll's heart, with Vince felling the other troll seconds later.

"Nice shot!" Mallory commented as they followed the rope to the south.

"Thanks!" Darien replied as he slung his bow on his back. "I've had years of practice."

"Could I possibly learn to wield a bow?" Mallory asked as she followed Darien down a southbound path and around a western corner.

"Maybe--but it wouldn't be as strong as a blade." Darien replied as he tracked the rope's path, which now led north through a series of twisting corners and up to a large alcove in the upper right corner of the cavern. He motioned for everyone to follow him inside, where he immediately began inspecting the three chests inside for traps. Once sure the chests were safe, he took some gold from one, a tent from the second, and a sword with a vaguely pinkish colored blade with coral-like inlay designs from the third. "Who would like this blade?" he asked.

"I will take it." Vince volunteered, removing his old blade and setting the new one by his side. "I have heard Coral Swords like these are in high demand in coastal kingdoms."

"But where would we find aquatic monsters in a cave?" Malory was confused as the party left the alcove and headed south and east, where another stairwell waited in the bottom right corner of the room.

"Beats me..." Lina sighed as the party emerged on the cavern's third floor, where the magic rope wound through a narrow pathway before turning north. An alcove off to the left and the flutter of bat wings got Mallory's attention, but kept her eyes focused on the rope--until it veered off towards the alcove!

"As we get deeper and deeper into the cave, we may meet more elementals, so be on guard." Darien cautioned as he led the party inside, where a lone chest waited on the stone floor. But before he could open it, an earth elemental sprang in front of him with a giggle. Mallory gritted her teach and lunged at the elemental, but her attack seemingly did no damage! Vince tried to catch the elemental off guard, but the elemental conjured some vines, making him trip and fall. just as Lina arrived to help Vince, a zip of an arrow and a scream of an elemental being wounded tipped Malory off that Darien had felled their foe, if only for a few seconds.

"Are you okay?" Mallory asked Vince as she watched the elemental reform before Darien.

"Yes--but be gentle." Vince cautioned as he eased himself to his feet, allowing Mallory to see the various scratches and bruises on his lower torso and legs, some of which turned the nearby floor a sickening red.

"Life's refreshing breeze, blow in energy! Cure!" Lina commanded, surrounding Vince in a refreshing blue light. When the light had faded, Vince's wounds had disappeared. "Let's go--I sense evil close by." Lina cautioned as she led the way out and around the winding path leading northward, and ending at a large alcove at the end of a narrow hallway leading east.

As Mallory stepped inside, this alcove, she could see a lone bat hovering by a treasure chest--but no normal bat would have a purple tinge to its body and eerie red eyes...

_To Be Continued..._


	17. Of Star Rubies and Amber

**Last time, on our previous tale...**

_"Are you okay?" Mallory asked Vince as she watched the elemental reform before Darien._

"Yes--but be gentle." Vince cautioned as he eased himself to his feet, allowing Mallory to see the various scratches and bruises on his lower torso and legs, some of which turned the nearby floor a sickening red.

"Life's refreshing breeze, blow in energy! Cure!" Lina commanded, surrounding Vince in a refreshing blue light. When the light had faded, Vince's wounds had disappeared. "Let's go--I sense evil close by." Lina cautioned as she led the way out and around the winding path leading northward, and ending at a large alcove at the end of a narrow hallway leading east.

As Mallory stepped inside this alcove, she could see a lone bat hovering by a treasure chest--but no normal bat would have a purple tinge to its body and eerie red eyes...

Episode 38: Of Star Rubies and Amber

"Is that bat what I think it is?" Mallory stammered.

"You can generally tell vampires in bat form when the bat doesn't look like any other bat." Lina replied as she dug around in her bag for anything resembling a wood stake.

At this, the bat appeared to speak. "All things in this vorld are destined to end in death..." it mused in the distinctive accent Mallory always imagined vampires as having. "The seal cannot be broken, and so the earth shall rot...."

"Oh yeah?" Mallory challenged, drawing her blade.

The bat fluttered backwards and transformed into a pale skinned boy with slick black hair--the vampire's human form. "You, challenge me? You cannot alter destiny! Mere mortals cannot kill the undying!" With that, he charged at the group, but was met by Vince's blade.

"A stake! Here's a stake!" Darien called as he tossed a crude wooden blade to Mallory.

"Holy light, cleave through the darkness! Dia!" Lina commanded, making the vampire screech in pain from the bright sunlight. Mallory saw the opportunity to use the stake, and plunged it through the vampire's heart, destroying it.

"Good thinking on the use of a wooden stake, my lady." Vince smiled as he cleaned his blade.

"It is said that to slay a vampire, a wooden stake should be driven through its heart." Mallory explained as she picked up a star ruby from the huge pile of star rubies that lay nearby where the battle had raged seconds earlier. "That's what Mom always told me."

"Well, we have a star ruby to bring to Titan...so can you warp us outside, Ragnarok?" Vince asked.

_With pleasure._ With that, the party disappeared out of the cave and back outside to the entrance, where Darien retrieved his magic rope. After a short walk to the west, they entered another cave, where a familiar hulking golem stood inside the main chamber, munching on a sapphire.

"Titan...we have brought you a star ruby from the Cavern of Earth, after slaying the undead that haunted it." Mallory stammered as she nervously offered the beautiful ruby to the huge earthen humanoid. It pained her to be offering such a lovely stone to be eaten, but that was what Titan had wished.

"Well done, my friends." Titan smiled as he took the star ruby from Mallory's hand and bit into it with a loud crunch, making shards of the stone fly everywhere. "You surely have gone through many perils to find this gift for me, so now I will offer you some aid in return."

Mallory fumbled for the amber ring she had received from the Western Keep and showed it to Titan. "I want to use this ring to call you as a summoner would."

"You understand that I do not come to just any human, but to those summoners and red mages that have proven their worth?" Titan warned.

"I know--and I still want to try." Mallory replied.

"Very well--if you can knock me down with a blow from your weapon, I will come to your aid through the ring." Titan explained. "No offensive magic is to be used in the duel--just your weapons."

"Understood." Mallory replied.

"Now, show me your power--the power that drove away the undead in the cavern!" Titan commanded. Mallory lunged at the huge golem, but her blade only made a small dent in his leg. Darien tried firing an arrow, but it bounced off of Titan's sturdy body without so much as leaving a mark. Vince barely made Titan flinch, and Lina also made only a small dent.

"Hear the cry of the earth below you! Gaia's Wrath!" Titan commanded as he slammed his fists to the ground, making the party fly backwards as where they stood seconds earlier split open from the quake Titan had made. Once the rumbling and shaking had stopped, the splits in the floor healed themselves as if the quake had never happened.

Lina eased herself to her feet. "What was that?"

_Gaia's Wrath is Titan's signature attack._ Ragnarok explained. _Its massive quake sends opponents flying and does massive earth damage._

"But how are we going to knock Titan down if our weapons cannot do any sort of damage and we are not allowed to use offensive magic?" Mallory asked. One round of Gaia's Wrath had made her dizzied and weak--there was no way she could survive multiple rounds of it.

After Lina had healed everyone's wounds, Ragnarok spoke up again. _Although Titan did say you were not allowed to use such spells as Fire, Blizzard or Thunder, he did NOT say you could not heal and defend._

"That's it!" Vince was overjoyed.

"What's it?" Darien was confused.

"Perhaps if Lady Starwill were to cast Reflect on all of us, that would turn Titan's own power back on him!" Vince confidently smiled.

"Now that you have recovered, perhaps you would like to try again to knock me down?" Titan asked.

Mallory brushed herself off. "Yes..we will try again. I won't rest until your power is added to our cause!"

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
